Coiled tubing has become a more common element for use in downhole operations, and may be used to house cables, such as, supply lines, capillary tubing, and the like, U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,113 (Neuroth), entitled “Method and apparatus to remove coiled tubing deployed equipment in high sand applications” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,143,988 (Neuroth et al.), entitled “Coiled tubing supported electrical cable having indentations” each describe different supports used to support a cable within the coiled tubing.